In conventional container pedestals a spring biased latch having an inclined nose is engaged by the container as the container descends into position on the pedestal, and when the container exits from the pedestal.
In the event that the pedestal spring becomes broken it would be desirable to have a supplemental lock to hold containers in place on the pedestal.
Furthermore, if the pedestal spring is operative but under design force it would also be desirable to prevent the container from escaping from the pedestal in transit when the car is impacted or when rough track is traversed.